1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to fishing tackle boxes and more specifically it relates to a lure and tackle stacking container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous fishing tackle boxes have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,067,607 to Battles; 4,474,291 to Fortson; 4,782,619 to Richards and 4,827,658 to Wolniak all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,607
An upright cylindrical housing having closed ends is provided with a wall diametrically and longitudinally divided intermediate its ends to define a stationary wall portion and a movable wall portion. The movable wall portion forms a door slideably disposed in circular tracks formed by the respective end of the housing to cover and uncover an access opening formed by the divided wall. The housing is transversely divided by a plurality of partitions arranged in vertically spaced relation to form a plurality of compartments. Each of the partitions rotatably support a circular upwardly open fishing tackle receiving tray with each of the trays being movable outwardly through the access opening with respect to its supporting partition by a radial slot formed in the respective partition.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,291
A tackle box with a plurality of independently pivotal trays oriented in a tiered arrangement and provided with a side closure for each side of the box. In one embodiment, the tackle box housing includes a bottom member, a pair of end members upstanding from the bottom member connected by connecting walls to form a U-shaped structure, a generally U-shaped flanged end receiver coupling pairs of the end members, a top support channel bridging the tackle box housing and supported at its ends by a top support adapter connected to the U-shaped end receiver, a carrying handle on the top support channel, a central divider secured to the bottom member and fastened to the top support channel and handle, a series of bait trays having opposite ends pivoted to the end member and a side cover assembly including a guide bar and an interlocking lip disposed to be received within an adjacent space. When in its extended position, the side cover assembly extends as a cover peripherally of the tackle box housing and has a series of snap buttons at the lower edge thereof for engaging a snap button arrangement on a hingedly provided side door thereby completing respective closure coverings for the tackle box. In another embodiment, an articulated hinged side cover is provided to fold back and allow access to the trays in the tackle box, thereby greatly simplifying the structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,619
A modular fishing tackle box includes a box portion, a lid, and a plurality of modular members detachably securable beneath the box portion and to each other. The modular members can each include one or more transversely slideable drawers for containing fishing tackle or the like, accessible without detachment of the modular members from the box portion. Alternatively, the modular members can themselves be dimensioned to receive tackle therein, and moved with respect to the box portion or associated members, so as to expose the fishing tackle for use. The modular members are connected to the box portion or each other by a pair of spaced slideable tongue and groove joints on the top and bottom of each member, and the bottom of the box portion. The joints are each formed as a pair of L-shaped flanges. The fishing tackle box is constructed throughout from an inert, molded plastic material, resistant to rusting and corrosion, especially from salt water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,658
A fishing tackle box having a plurality of vertically disposed storage compartments or tubes for containing various size fishing lures. The vertically disposed tubes are formed from transparent plastic and positioned in the tackle box with a portion thereof extending upwardly from the base portion of the tackle box to permit the lures carried within the vertically disposed storage compartments or tubes to be readily seen for facilitating lure selection.